


Three Times Nolan Slept with Aiden (Three Times Aiden Wondered What the Hell He Was Thinking)

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Background Emily/Aiden, First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Kink, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Nolan start sleeping together but never quite learn how to get along.</p>
<p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: "Revenge, Aiden and Nolan (author's choice which kind of and), Aiden's not sure if Nolan is his worst friend or best enemy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Nolan Slept with Aiden (Three Times Aiden Wondered What the Hell He Was Thinking)

The first time they're together, they lie for a long time in Nolan's bed, Aiden's head leaning softly against Nolan's lanky shoulder.

They are silent for a long time, until Aiden says, "We can't tell Emily about this." It's not that he was cheating; Emily didn't care about monogamy, at least not with Aiden. But she was protective of Nolan. And generally wary of Aiden inserting himself into her life.

Nolan leans down to kiss him, and it's harder than Aiden expects, more assertive. A pleasant surprise.

Nolan smiles at him then and says, "Of course we're going to tell Emily." He rubs Aiden's shoulder sympathetically and leans back on to his pillow.

Aiden sighs.

**

The second time they're together, it starts as an argument. Emily has taken Nolan's side in an argument yet again. Aiden wonders if it’s because Emily considers Nolan indispensable. 

Aiden knows he is being petty, and he can guess Nolan knows it too, but he rails against Nolan's naivete, against his arrogance.

Nolan mostly just rolls his eyes.

Aiden finally presses him against the wall, not hard enough the hurt, but tight enough that Nolan can't move. 

The bastard responds by kissing him.

After a moment, Aiden kisses back, and soon they're on the floor, ignoring the likely rugburn and their good sense yet again (because really, aren't they all messy enough without adding this?). 

After, Nolan asks, “Are we going to keep doing this?”, his tone the epitome of purely intellectual curiosity. 

“The fighting or the other thing?” Aiden answers.

Nolan laughs. “Do you really think I need to ask about the fighting?”

**

The last time they’re together, they are kissing and groping and it’s gentler than usual for some reason.

Aiden stops for a moment and looks at him. “Sorry I have to leave,” Aiden says. They probably won’t see each other again.

“It’s probably for the best,” Nolan says, no judgment in his voice.

Aiden feels it anyway. “You think she’ll be better off without me?” _You think you both would be better without me?_

Nolan lets out a breath. “Does it matter? You don’t have a choice.” 

Aiden nods. He doesn’t want to argue, not on his last night here. He goes back to kissing Nolan’s neck to savoring Nolan’s hands on him. 

They move to the bed soon enough. Everything is soft, careful, so unlike them. They move their hands and mouths and bodies against each other, in each other, as if they are both fragile, as if they are afraid to make a sound. It is gentle and sweet and tender, and the whole time Aiden is thinking about how much he hates this man, and wondering if Nolan can even be bothered to hate him back.

When they’re done, Aiden says nothing but “good bye.”


End file.
